


Mensonge

by Voirloup



Series: Journal de Bord [45]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Discord : Les défis galactiques, Introspection, Lies, Somewhere In The Timeline, Somewhere Post-Canon and Canon, Storytelling, Truth, Usopp centric
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Series: Journal de Bord [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828456
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	Mensonge

Ses histoires avaient toujours été des mensonges. Et proférer des fausses vérités avaient toujours été si facile pour lui par rapport à la vérité qu’il s’était souvent perdu dans ses nombreuses histoires. 

Pourtant, aujourd’hui il ne mentait plus en racontant les récits de leurs aventures aux camardes qu’ils retrouvaient d’île en île en refaisant un nouveau tour du monde. Même de vieux mensonges étaient devenus vrais. A croire qu’il avait juste vu ses propres aventures en avance. 

Mais maintenant qu’il racontait des histoires pour voir des sourires sur le visage des gens, ce n’était plus des mensonges. C’était la simple vérité. 

Il n’avait plus peur de cette dernière.


End file.
